nostalgia
by freindofanastasia
Summary: please let me go back in time or at least live in my dreams


"So would you mind first telling me about yourself, starting with your name?"

"My name is jeremy soffen, four names initials that spell jams one of my middle names is a girls name, Michel no a in the name never wanted to change it. Made me feel as if I could at least be called something different. I always wanted to be different sometimes good, ...sometimes bad, always want the different to be impossible, if it wasn't impossible you cant exactly be different, you would just show a part of yourself that was always there."

"Good keep going, tell me more jeremy what are you?"

"I am a human... male, born in the year 2000 July 9, current age 38 and the year is 2039, I will be turning 39 in a few weeks but no family to share it with. Heh. Once on my twelfth birthday my cousins promised they would come celebrate with me... I waited an hour at the door after the time they said they would come. My mom called, they had forgotten, I had only gotten a book that year, good book It was indeed a good book. But usually not everyone forgot. I remember being upset, not about my birthday party no, because I was forgotten that was what upset me. The fear of not having anyone to know, talk to, or just see someone with trust again... I realized that day that we as humans could do the most incredible things with our mind we could create stories, we could feel empathy, symphony, happiness, we as humans would create worlds that we could jump into and run away into and have our ideal life. I realized we can do the most terrifying thing... we could forget."

"What did you forget? Tell me you came here for help so tell me, what did you forget?" silence "I know that when you said you needed help you did now tell me, what did you forget jeremy?"

"I forgot everything, everyone, every last thing down to the last molecule of this universe. I forgot there even was a universe, that I was real even, all I did was forget everyday I forgot and I still am it is driving me crazy. I just hate forgetting especially the things I care about most, but those things left me a long time ago."

"What is it you care about?"

"The people I met friends, enemies, acquaintances, people I just said hello to in the store even if only one time and the never saw me again. I said hello to allot of people in my life I couldn't go two steps without saying it. And I stopped one day I realized that these people aren't going to stay in my mind, they would eventually become clogged in brain and gotten rid of. The things people said are more important to me though, I used to wish that I had photographic memory so that I would be able to remember everything like the answers to the test. I also realized that if I had that I would never be able to forget either if I couldn't forget I would always have the memories of the people and I would remember my childish dreams eventually I would want those dreams back. I remember wanting to take the wood in my old room and turn it into a diving board for a wading pool in the backyard I was four when I did this. I got some tools and I did it I made the crappiest diving board ever, it was wood from a bookshelf and my dad let me do it he is the best guy, I say he is because hes still alive he just respects my moms wishes and stays away. I never wanted that to happen I loved him as much as I could. The reason she did that was because for a part of his life he was a drunk only for about eight years. Around me though I never saw what he was like around my mom when he was drunk bu around me he was like Moses himself was leading me alone out of Egypt. He would tell me amazing stories like being in the rainforest or even one day he left the house in a large white puffy costume and he said he was going in space for a while, now I think that means that he was staying at a friends house for awhile because he came back in about two weeks."

"Interesting now can you name off everyone you can remember?"

"I can try-"

"In order from importance to least."

"Well lets see, uh... Anastasia Kirby, Jarrius Williams, Hannah Kholker, Alex Dorsey, Alex Cunningham, oh what was her name, ah yes... Wiley Prescott, Steven Wagner, Kennith, Austin Junt, Austin, Courtney, Jason, Jatahj, Gavin, Shane, Kyle, Tyler two of them, Luke O'Neil, Angel, and Eric. Why did you want to know?"

"Well I am a psychiatrist after all now let us talk about them shall we."

AUTHOR NOTE

the only reason I am writing this story is because I am in need of nostalgia all of what I said so far is true until the time line goes out of 2015 everything will be made up everything before 2015 is true and all the people I listed are real don't believe me your problem stopping here it is

12:50 AM 12/25/2014 so peace


End file.
